Castaway
by Xaja Silversheen
Summary: TPM-AU. Obi-Wan saved Qui-Gon from the Sith, but now he must face his Master's rejection of him in favour of the Skywalker boy, combined with his own doubts and anger... Collaboration with Nanashi-Angel. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: *evil cackle* Hee hee hee! At last, my One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges, which lets me own the copyrights to Star Wars! Mwahahaha! *Obi-Wan Kenobi tackles me and runs off with the Ring* HEY! ... Damn Jedi!**

**I don't own Star Wars. I don't even own the inspiration for this story. That goes to the lovely Nanashi-Angel, who asked me to write this for her. (And I'm still completely floored that she asked me to write it! *grins*) **

**So, without further ado, I present unto thee a Brand! New! Angst-Fic! Woo-hoo! (Side note: This fic is NOT connected to "Inner Death" or "Missing". Just thought I should let you guys know that. Cin Drallig and Zara Taerich might make appearances later, but I haven't decided that yet.)**

**************** **

"I will take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

No. He must have heard that incorrectly. Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced in shock at his Master, hoping that he had misheard Qui-Gon Jinn's words. _What? But he has me! I am his Padawan!_

Master Yoda seemed to agree with him. "An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second."

Master Windu spoke up. "The Code forbids it."

"Obi-Wan is ready..." said Qui-Gon, barely glancing at the shocked apprentice behind him.

He didn't want to be thrown away like this, but he would back up his Master. It was engrained into him as deeply as the Code. "I am ready to face the Trials." Besides, he didn't feel he could live with his Master any longer after hearing this.

"Our own council we will keep, on who is ready." Yoda stared hard at Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon finally glanced at Obi-Wan, but only briefly. Dismissively. "He is headstrong, and has much to learn in the ways of the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, still stinging from this abrupt, unexpected rejection. _He never really wanted me, did he? What happened after Bandomeer, then? Did he just keep me because he couldn't pass me off to someone else?_ As if on cue, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, giving him a cool stare. His mind was shielded strongly enough that the younger man couldn't sense his thoughts, although he could guess what they were. _He really didn't want me. This just gives him an excuse to get rid of me._

The staring contest between the now-estranged team was only ended when Yoda said, "Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later."

"Now is not the time for this," agreed Master Windu. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor..."

Obi-Wan didn't hear any more of what was said. His mind was still reeling from this blow. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, which was now churning and threatening to bring up the remnants of his meal. It was all he could do to not betray his emotions to the Council. He suddenly felt like a twelve-year-old boy again, being told that his last hope of becoming a Jedi was gone.

And it was this little boy's fault. The small child who stood in front of Qui-Gon had already garnered more attention and love from the tall Master in a few days than Obi-Wan had earned in several years of training. Obi-Wan tried hard to quell the feelings of hatred growing in his heart, but wasn't entirely successful.

He only came to when Master Yoda said, "May the Force be with you." Recognizing the dismissal, he bowed and stalked out of the chamber. He could hear Qui-Gon following him with... that brat... in tow.

_I will not hate Anakin Skywalker. I will not hate Anakin Skywalker._ Obi-Wan repeated the mantra to himself as he strode away. It almost worked.

************

With an effort, Obi-Wan jumped back onto the walkway that Qui-Gon was fighting the Sith on. The duo was moving closer and closer to a corridor. To Obi-Wan's alarm, he could see red laser walls beginning to close at the far end of the corridor.

He had to get to Qui-Gon's side. He started running, watching the walls appear. His legs wouldn't move fast enough, until he called upon the Force to speed his movement.

He was just behind Qui-Gon when a laser wall snapped shut in front of him, cutting him off from his Master. The Sith paced back and forth beyond another laser, in a room at the end of the corridor.

Breathlessly, Qui-Gon turned back to look at Obi-Wan, before he sank to his knees, meditating. Obi-Wan lowered his own head, breathing hard as he drew upon the Force. He could sense the Sith summoning the dark side to himself, readying himself for the upcoming fight.

Minutes later, the laser walls began to move apart. As soon as there was space to move, Qui-Gon leaped out, attacking the Sith with a fury. Obi-Wan followed as soon as he could, joining his Master in the battle.

The battle continued for several minutes. Obi-Wan was tiring, and his blows were becoming slightly weaker. Beside him, he could sense Qui-Gon lagging. The Sith was weary as well, but still seemed more than capable of winning against the two Jedi.

Then it happened. The Sith kicked Obi-Wan in the chest, making him fall down a reactor shaft. He managed to cling to the lip of the shaft, watching his lightsabre fall out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched his weapon disappear into the darkness of the shaft before looking back up to the battle.

He nearly let go in shock when he heard Qui-Gon scream. There was a clatter and a thud, followed by the sound of the older Jedi moaning in pain. Straining his neck to see, Obi-Wan could just see Qui-Gon on his knees, cradling his right arm to his chest. His lightsabre lay on the ground beside him, next to... _No... _Obi-Wan nearly threw up when he realized his Master's arm had been sliced off by the Sith.

The Zabrak raised his lightsabre, preparing to kill Qui-Gon. Horrified, Obi-Wan temporarily forgot his anger at his Master. He summoned the Force to himself, gathering it around him and touching Qui-Gon's dropped lightsabre. Then he leaped up and out of the shaft.

The Sith hesitated as he felt the shifts in the Force, saw the discarded lightsabre suddenly fly from the ground to a waiting hand. He brought his own red blade up to block the attack, but was half a beat to late. The green laser sliced through his abdomen, cutting him in half and ending his life.

Obi-Wan shoved the Sith's two halves down the reactor shaft with the Force, watching the pieces fall apart before he turned to Qui-Gon, dropping to his knees before his wounded mentor. "Qui-Gon, your arm..."

Through gritted teeth, Qui-Gon hissed, "I'll be fine. I just need to get to a healer. Leave my arm, let's just get out of here."

Trying not to look at the severed limb, Obi-Wan lifted Qui-Gon by his good arm and pulled him to the laser-barricaded corridor. Given Qui-Gon's injury, it was slow moving, with the pair having to stop three times for the laser walls. The wounded Jedi was in too much pain to speak while walking, not that Obi-Wan was complaining. Now that he knew that the older man was going to live, his frustration was returning in full force.

Eventually, the pair made it to the end of the chute. Several of the Queen's guards were roaming the palace, looking for more active droids. As soon as they saw the injured Jedi, they immediately ran to help, calling for aid from their comrades. One called for a healing team to be prepared for the hurt Master. Obi-Wan was more than willing to hand over Qui-Gon to the guards, reliving himself of the responsibility. Despite Qui-Gon's near brush with death, Obi-Wan didn't want to be near him at the moment. As soon as he was sure his mentor was in good hands, he started to walk away.

"Obi-Wan, where are you going?" Qui-Gon's voice stopped him in his tracks.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Obi-Wan turned around. "I need to make sure the Queen is safe."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Obi-Wan... I'm very proud of you, Padawan."

That word. _Padawan._ Obi-Wan could have snorted. "Am I your Padawan, _Master_? Are you really that proud of me?" Without waiting for Qui-Gon's response, he turned and marched away, a bit faster than before.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon whispered his apprentice's name. "Obi-Wan!"

The younger Jedi didn't heed his mentor's call. If anything, he walked faster, to get away from the source of his pain. He didn't want the Nubian guards to see the tears brimming in his eyes. _How can he call me that, after what he said to the Council?_

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon stared after his apprentice as he was taken away by the guards and newly-arrived healers. _What did I say?_

*************** **

**So, any comments? Complaints? Concrits? Leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Tell us what you think!**

**Xaja and Nanashi**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: *swats Obi-Wan and snatches the Ring* A-HA! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges, which lets me own Star Wars and all other stories! Yes! *Mace Windu pokes me with the Force and steals the Ring* Oi!**

**I don't own Star Wars. *sulks***

**Many thanks to those who have reviewed the first chapter! **

**Eikciv63- We plan on continuing this! We also are huge fans of Obi-angst ourselves. Hee hee. :)**

*************** **

_One Year Later..._

The Force was disturbed. It swirled around him, assaulting him with dark feelings of premonition and anxiety. It did nothing to improve his sullen mood.

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he came out of meditation, looking around his small apartment. This had been the story of his life for the past two weeks- whenever he meditated, he could sense something dark in the Force, warning him of something grim to come. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

Of course, the Force had been moody and sullen around him for the last year. Ever since that moment, that one line, spoken in the Council chambers. _I will take Anakin as my Padawan learner._

Obi-Wan had never forgiven Qui-Gon for that betrayal. After saving him from the Sith on Naboo, he had avoided the older Jedi as much as he could, using every excuse in the book and making up some of his own on the way. He had assigned himself to the Queen's guard, which helped him ensure he would be too occupied to deal with his estranged mentor. He had delayed slightly on-planet while Qui-Gon and Anakin (_the brat_) returned to Coruscant, only returning to formalize his Knighting. That was his first time dealing with Qui-Gon since the fight with the Sith.

The pair had gone through the Knighting ritual with the Council, only speaking the lines necessary. After the ceremony, Qui-Gon had caught hold of Obi-Wan's shoulder and told him, "I'm very proud of you, Obi-Wan. You will be a fine Jedi Knight and a great Master."

Obi-Wan had responded with a polite, "Thank you, Master" and tried to leave, only to feel his former Master's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"Obi-Wan... We still need to talk about-"

"There is nothing to talk about, Qui-Gon. You got your wish and now have the Chosen One as your apprentice, without me in the way. What effect will my words have?" Qui-Gon had been so stunned by Obi-Wan's words that the new Knight had been able to pull away from his former friend and escape

The next day, despite the hangover he had, he had gone to the Council and asked for a mission. They had given him one, and he had luckily been kept busy for the past months now. Almost too busy to think about Qui-Gon and his replacement.

Yet, it would still strike him, in the cockpit of a transport, or in meditation, or even just walking around the Temple. He would see something that reminded him of Qui-Gon, or come across a situation and find himself wondering, _What would Qui-Gon do?_ The worst had been when he'd seen the other pair one day, while he'd been strolling along a Temple corridor. He should have turned and fled in the opposite direction when he heard the dreaded voices ahead, the higher pitched one laughing in response to some comment that the baritone voice had made. But he hadn't. He'd casually ducked into a nearby alcove, watching the interaction between his former mentor and his replacement.

He never could figure out why he had watched. He reasoned it was a strange, twisted curiosity that had made him linger. But not even that curiosity could make him stay when he saw Qui-Gon wrap an arm around Anakin's shoulders, affectionately holding the boy close.

Qui-Gon had rarely, if ever, done such an affectionate gesture for Obi-Wan. He wanted to scream, _Did you forget me already, Master? I'm still here!_ But he didn't.

The Knight had managed to slip away to the training salles, straining to hold in his anger. He took it out on some undeserving training droids, cutting them all to pieces. Since that day eight months ago, he'd avoided all sign of Qui-Gon or Anakin, despite finding two messages on his com link from his former mentor asking if they could talk. He'd left a hasty message in response to the first, saying that he was too busy, which had been true at the time. The other he had deleted without listening to it.

His com link chirped, bringing Obi-Wan back to the present. Looking at the code, he answered. "Kenobi."

"Did you forget we had a sparring match set?" The voice of his old friend Cin Drallig sounded over the com link. He had only been permanently assigned as the Temple Battlemaster four months ago, and from the sounds of it, missed the open field. Obi-Wan had been friends with the older Jedi since he was a young Padawan himself, just learning to use a lightsabre.

Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono on his wrist. "Sith! Sorry Cin, I'll be there in a moment."

"Take your time, Obi-Wan." The Knight could almost hear the grin in his friend's voice. "I'll just pick on the Younglings until you get here."

"Why would I make the Younglings suffer any more of you than I must? I'm hurrying." Obi-Wan quickly closed the connection before he could hear Cin's indignant retort, a smile on his face. Despite being almost fifteen years older than Obi-Wan, Cin was one of his good friends.

He swiftly rose to his feet and strode out of his apartment, only pausing to pick up his lightsabre. It was a brief walk to the training salles, for which he was grateful. The less time he spent in the halls, the less chance he would run into Qui-Gon. Unless, of course, the older man was in the salles, training that boy.

Thankfully, there was no sign of Jinn or Skywalker in the salles when Obi-Wan arrived. Instead, Cin just outside one sparring arena, coaching the two fighting Padawans in the centre of the ring. When he noticed Obi-Wan had arrived, Cin ended the match, letting the two children leave before he turned to his friend. "You ready?"

"To win? Of course." Obi-Wan removed his robe, setting it over a bench and holding his lightsabre in his hand. He grinned as Cin drew his own sabre. "Today will be the day I beat you, I'm sure of it. I can sense it in the Force."

Cin snorted. "You keep dreaming, Kenobi." He ignited his lightsabre, the blue blade shimmering before him.

"Oh, I will." Obi-Wan snapped his own blade to life, saluting Cin before attacking him.

Half an hour later, Obi-Wan looked up the length of Cin's lightsabre from where he lay sprawled on the arena floor. "I concede."

Cin grinned down at his friend. "What happened to sensing that you would win today?" He reached a hand down, helping Obi-Wan up.

"The Force is confused today," retorted Obi-Wan. "I still say you cheated."

"Me?" Cin looked mockingly affronted by the accusation. "Cheat?"

"Yes, you. Most people don't use concentrated Force-energy as a weapon in a friendly duel, my friend."

"Ah, you're just jealous that you can't do it." Cin smirked.

"Whatever." Obi-Wan glanced ruefully at the burns on his arms and torso.

Cin started walking out of the arena, waiting for Obi-Wan to catch up. "May I ask a slightly personal question?"

"Sure." _As long as it doesn't include one Qui-Gon Jinn_, Obi-Wan added mentally.

"Have you considered taking on a Padawan of your own?" Cin watched Obi-Wan carefully, looking for the younger man's reaction.

Obi-Wan hesitated in his footsteps. "No, I've been too busy. Why do you ask?"

Cin shrugged. "We have a whole new class of Younglings who are nearly of apprenticeship age. I think some of them would be a good fit with you, Obi-Wan." He paused for a moment. "I already have my eyes set on one in particular."

"Really?" Obi-Wan looked at his friend, curious. "Who?"

"Serra Keto." Cin gestured to a dark-haired human girl in a training ring with a group of other Younglings. "She shows great potential with a lightsabre."

Obi-Wan nodded, watching the girl spar against one of her age-mates. She was talented, there was no denying it. "Hmm. Have you asked her yet?"

"No. I was going to seek Master Yoda's council first."

Obi-Wan glanced at his friend. "Does Zara know?" he asked, referring to Cin's former Padawan. Zara Taerich, who had been one of Obi-Wan's friends since their creché days together, had been Knighted seven months ago. From what Obi-Wan had heard, she was still on close, friendly terms with her former Master. Obi-Wan had to admit he was envious of their relationship.

Cin raised an eyebrow. "Are you still bitter about Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan said nothing, merely pressing his lips into a fine line. Cin sighed. "She was the first person I spoke to about a second Padawan. She's fine with it, Obi-Wan. While she doesn't have any interest in taking an apprentice herself yet, she has no problem with me taking on another Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, if you think the Force is telling you to take Serra on, who am I to speak?"

"Obi-Wan..." Cin hesitated. "Have you spoken with Qui-Gon since your Knighting?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Define 'spoken'."

"It's been over a year since that happened." Cin looked hard at his friend. "I was angered at him when I heard what he'd said in the Council chambers against you, and I'm still upset with him, but you two need to make things right between yourselves."

"Did he talk to you?" Obi-Wan couldn't quite stop the bitterness in his tone. "Or are you speaking on your own?"

"I've barely spoken with Qui-Gon in the last year, Kenobi, and even then only in terms of training Skywalker. I've been upset enough with his actions towards you that I don't count him as a close friend anymore. But I'm talking to you as a friend. Make up with him, otherwise you two are going to hurt each other even more."

Obi-Wan said nothing to his friend. Cin sighed again before turning back to the children. "There is one Youngling in particular that I think you'd find to be a good Padawan for you. Her name's Kayce Pedaen. The little human in the back, brown hair in a ponytail, blue lightsabre."

The younger Knight obediently looked at the afore-mentioned Youngling, although he felt no inclination to take on an apprentice. "Cin, I can't take on a Padawan right now. I... just can't. Too busy and whatnot."

"Fair enough." Cin shrugged and started walking away from the arena. "Just so you know, she's eleven and a half years old."

"So I have a year and a half to make up my mind then," said Obi-Wan as he followed his friend out of the salles.

"Less, probably. I know she's got the attention of a few different Knights and Masters." Cin paused as a com link went off. "Is that yours or mine?"

"Mine." Obi-Wan pulled the com out of his pouch. "Kenobi."

"Knight Kenobi, you are to report to the Council Chambers in thirty Standard minutes for a mission briefing." spoke the Council aide. "Any questions?"

"No, thank you." Obi-Wan closed the communication before turning back to Cin. "I'll think about Kayce, but I make no guarantees."

"Thinking is a good place to start." Cin clapped a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "But more than anything, talk to Qui-Gon. You need to reconcile yourself with him. I don't like seeing either of you like this, too angry to speak to each other. You used to be the closest team in the Temple; there still has to be something that can reconcile you."

"Fine," said Obi-Wan, as much to get Cin off his back as anything else though. "I'll do what I can."

"That's all I ask." Cin released him. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" called Obi-Wan as he headed back to his quarters to shower and change.

Twenty-five minutes later, he was entering the turbolift that would take him up to the Council chambers, freshly cleaned and wondering about this new mission. He'd been back in the Temple for four days already, and while he'd enjoyed the reprieve, he wanted to be away from any possibility of running into Qui-Gon or Anakin.

The doors to the chamber opened as soon as he stepped up to it. The entire Council was in session, awaiting him. Obi-Wan strode to the centre of the ring, bowing to Yoda. "Masters."

"Knight Kenobi." Mace Windu inclined his head in greeting. "We wait only for the other two members of your team before giving the briefing."

Obi-Wan looked questioningly at Mace. "Who else is-" But he did not need to finish his question. For the doors had swung open again, revealing the afore-mentioned team members.

Obi-Wan paled as Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker walked into the chamber.

*************

**Hee hee... angst... *gleefully laughs***

**Evidently, it turns out that I cannot resist adding Cin to this. The fact that I'm one of his only fangirls has nothing to do with it. *winks***

**Please review! Nanashi and I both thank you!**

**Xaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: *sweeps Mace and takes back the Ring* Ha ha! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges, which gives me ownership rights for Star Wars! Go me! *Yoda hits me with his gimer stick and snatches the Ring* OW! Bloody little troll! **

**Okay, Yoda now owns Star Wars. I don't. *glares***

**Many, many thanks to all those who have reviewed! Wow, 32 reviews for two chapters? Nanashi and I are both in shock! And ecstatic over the response this story's getting! (Just to clear something up, for those of you who missed the note on Chapter One, this story is a stand-alone from any of my other stories. The only similarity is the existence of Zara Taerich. (Cin Drallig is a canon character. Look him up.) "Inner Death" and "Missing" have no bearing on what happens here! Apologies to anyone who was confused.)**

**Charie: Thanks very much! Here is your update!**

**Ren Ankh: Thank you so much for reviewing, not only this story, but my others as well! I'm glad you like what's going on with the story so far! (Trust me though, I'm just getting started with the cliffhangers. Mwahahaha.)**

**************** **

"Ah," grunted Master Yoda as Qui-Gon and Anakin stepped to the centre of the chamber. "Good to see you, it is, Master Qui-Gon."

"Likewise, Master," said Qui-Gon politely before looking at Obi-Wan. The younger man hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from his former Master since Qui-Gon had entered the chamber, horror in his heart.

_Force, I can't be on a mission with Qui-Gon! What kind of a joke is this?_ Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of him, unobtrusively pinching his arm. The pain only served to prove he wasn't having a nightmare.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon inclined his head politely to his former student, although his voice was still cool and emotionless. Beside Qui-Gon, Anakin watched the proceedings with interest.

Obi-Wan nodded once, curtly, to the older man. He didn't dare speak though, for fear that his voice would crack and betray his freshly-renewed pain.

There was a brief, awkward silence in the chamber before Master Windu spoke. "We have a mission for you on the planet Malastare. There has been an uprising of the native species..."

To his credit, Obi-Wan honestly did try to focus on the mission briefing. But his attention was always commandeered by the tall, grey-haired man standing just beside him. Qui-Gon, for his part was as emotionless and passive as he'd ever been in a Council meeting, not acknowledging Obi-Wan's sideways glance.

The Knight's heart leaped into his throat when he saw the robotic hand that replaced Qui-Gon's right limb, severed from his body during that fight with the Sith an entire year ago. Despite having practically carried Qui-Gon out of that reactor room and seeing the amputation numerous times in his nightmares (_nightmares that Qui-Gon wasn't there to ease afterwards_), Obi-Wan hadn't completely registered the replacement of the lost limb with the metal hand. Qui-Gon hadn't used his right arm during Obi-Wan's Knighting, instead severing the braid with the lightsabre in his left hand. _I guess he was still getting used to having the artificial limb._

"Any questions?" Mace finished up his briefing, looking at the two adult Jedi in front of him. Obi-Wan nearly kicked himself for not listening, although he knew he'd receive the same information via datapad to study on the way to Malastare.

"None, Mace." Qui-Gon spoke first, smoothly, without hesitation, before turning to the younger Knight beside him. "Obi-Wan?"

How he wished he could beg leave to not go on this mission! Obi-Wan would rather take any other mission to any other planet, then be stuck with Qui-Gon and... that boy... on a mission. But he could not defy the Council, not without making a fool of himself. "No questions, Master Windu."

"Good." Mace sat back in his seat. "Your transport leaves tomorrow morning from the main hanger at 0730. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed politely to the Council and followed the other pair out of the chamber. He had full intentions of escaping as swiftly as he could, to avoid another awkward moment with his former Master. However, his plans were spoiled when Qui-Gon caught hold of his shoulder. "Obi-Wan, I'd like to speak with you, if I may."

Forcing his dread down to a somewhat-manageable level, Obi-Wan turned to the older man. "I need to prepare for the mission, Mas- Qui-Gon." He very nearly kicked himself at the slip of his tongue.

"As do we." Qui-Gon nodded. "But I need to speak with you about the mission. Anakin-" here he turned to address his new Padawan, "please return to our quarters and start packing."

"Yes, Master." Anakin spared Obi-Wan one more questioning glance before trotting off, leaving the estranged pair behind.

An awkward silence reigned for a few moments. "Speak, then," said Obi-Wan as he shifted his weight, anxious to be gone.

Qui-Gon hesitated. "Obi-Wan... I know we haven't spoken in the last year and aren't as close as we used to be. There were some... issues surrounding your Knighting."

_Correction: ONE issue, named Anakin Skywalker._ Obi-Wan remained quiet though, listening to Qui-Gon speak.

"But if it's all right with you, I'd like to put those issues behind us and start afresh." Qui-Gon gave his former Padawan what he clearly thought to be an encouraging smile. "I know we can't change what happened, but we can move on, hmm?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in thought, to hide his emotions. He wanted so badly to be accepted and loved by Qui-Gon again, or at least respected, but... he was still so upset with the older man and his new shadow.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder gently, trying to get a reaction from the younger man.

The Knight finally looked up. "I would like to start over..."

Qui-Gon smiled, obviously relieved to have gotten this out of the way. "Good, then. We can speak more on the transport-"

Obi-Wan felt like he'd been slapped. He hadn't expected a dismissal like this. "We can- and you can start by apologizing." He clenched his jaw, straining to hold back his emotions.

Qui-Gon looked surprised. "Apologize? All I did was ask if we could start over!"

He still didn't believe he'd done anything wrong. Obi-Wan blinked back the stinging moisture in his eyes. "You don't get it, do you? You've made the last year of my life hell!" He turned and nearly ran from the foyer of the Council chamber, ignoring Qui-Gon's confused query behind him.

How he was going to face this mission with his two greatest worries? Obi-Wan wished so badly that he could somehow stay off this mission! But he couldn't go against the Council's wishes.

In his quarters, he started to pack and prepare for the mission, but found he couldn't concentrate. _Ugh. I need a drink._ Or maybe he needed to find a friend to confide in...

Garen and Bant were off-planet. Reeft wouldn't understand. Siri... well, things were still awkward with Siri. Cin would only tell him that he needed this opportunity to be with Qui-Gon. That left one other person...

He grabbed his com link and hailed a familiar code.

**************

Twenty minutes later, he was walking beside a pond in the Temple gardens beside Zara Taerich. The petite Knight had always been a source of comfort and advice to Obi-Wan, who thought of her as a little sister. She'd sensed that Obi-Wan wanted to speak with her in person, and had told him to meet her by the pond. Now they were strolling along a broad gravel path in companionable silence.

Obi-Wan struggled with how to broach the topic of Qui-Gon to Zara. He knew she'd listen, but didn't want to overwhelm her immediately with his woes. Instead, he asked her a different question, one that had been eating at him for the last two hours. "So, did Cin tell you he was taking a second Padawan?"

"Yes, he did." Zara's soft voice held no emotion. Her Force signature radiated peace with the situation. "He asked my opinion a couple of weeks ago, to see what I thought of him taking on a new apprentice. I told him I was fine with it. He's been fairly bored since he received his permanent assignment to here; having a new Padawan will be good for him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I was just wondering... I mean, he talked to me about it today, and I just wanted to know what you thought of it."

"I've seen Serra in the sparring classes. She's a good student, and will make a fine Padawan for Cin." Zara grinned wryly. "Did he talk to you about taking on your own Padawan?"

"He did." Obi-Wan glanced at his friend. "Did he try to get you to take one on as well?"

"I swear Yoda's hired him to pair up as many Knights and Padawans as he can." Zara sighed, although she was still smiling. "There were a couple of children in that class that I might consider later on, but for right now, I'm happy as a lone Knight." Her voice drifted off, and a slight melancholy look came to her eyes. "Besides, I'm still adjusting to not being around Cin all the time. It's strange enough to head to the apartment we used to share, only to remember that I don't live there anymore. It will be... odd, to see him walking around the Temple with a child in tow that isn't me."

Obi-Wan nodded. He could relate to that. "I hear you. I still haven't gotten used to the idea of Qui-Gon..." His throat tightened with pain as he remembered his present situation.

Zara's green eyes bored into Obi-Wan. She'd always been able to read him like a datapad. "You're still upset with him." She stated rather than asked her question.

Obi-Wan nodded again. "You would be too, if the Master who'd trained you for over twelve years of your life suddenly brushed you aside in favour of a new, more prized apprentice who shouldn't even be in the Jedi Order."

"I don't deny that, but why do you say Skywalker shouldn't be in the Order?" Zara raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"He was nine years old when he came here! We've had to refuse entry to five-year-old children before, so why is he granted an exception?"

"I can't claim to know the Council's reasoning, Obi-Wan." Zara looked away from her taller friend to the path in front of them, her face troubled. "The Force must have a reason for this. I don't like what it did though, in driving a rift between you and Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Me neither." He was quiet for a moment longer before he whispered, "The Council has assigned me to a mission with them."

Zara glanced sharply back at Obi-Wan. "With Qui-Gon and Anakin?"

"The same." Obi-Wan became aware that his hand was clenched into a fist. He forced his hand to relax. "We leave tomorrow morning for Malastare."

Zara's eyes widened. "Oh Force... Malastare? Of all the kriffin' planets in the galaxy, why'd they send you to Malastare?"

"Is it that bad?" Obi-Wan really wished he'd listened harder during that briefing.

"Is it that bad?" repeated Zara incredulously. "They've sent two other Jedi already to go and help the situation there. Both of them have been presumed dead for the last month."

Obi-Wan could feel the blood drain from his face. He now remembered hearing reports of the failed Malastare missions, and could barely remember the last time he'd been on a mission this dangerous. "Why would they send an emotionally compromised team on such a risky mission? A team with a ten-year-old apprentice, as well!"

"I don't know." Zara stared at Obi-Wan. "But you'd better come through that alive, or Force help me..." Impulsively, she gave Obi-Wan a tight hug. "Dammit, you'd better not die! And not Qui-Gon or Anakin, either. Promise me you'll protect them, Obi-Wan. Please?"

Obi-Wan hugged his friend back. "I'll do what I can to protect them, I promise. You sound worried about them..."

"Qui-Gon's over sixty years old, and Anakin's just a child." Zara looked up at him. "I know you're upset with them, but please, don't shut them out. You're going to need each other on this mission. I'm... I'm really worried about you three, Obi-Wan. Please don't do anything stupid because of a grudge."

"I won't, Zara. I promise." Obi-Wan gave her a tight squeeze before loosening his grip. "I'll look after them."

"And yourself, of course." Zara managed to smile despite the obvious worry in her eyes.

"And myself." Obi-Wan grinned. "Thanks."

"Any time, Obi-Wan." Zara reached up and planted a small kiss on his cheek, like a sister would. "Now, you have to go get ready for tomorrow. Call me if you need to talk while you're on the mission, about anything, you hear?"

"Yes, Zara." Obi-Wan smiled and started walking away, despite his spirit being no lighter for speaking with her. New worries about the mission clouded his mind.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Zara raised a hand in farewell as she left in a different direction.

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters, filled with anxiety about the mission, and his tense relationship with his former Master. It didn't take him long to pack for the mission, so he settled in to meditate, hoping the Force would ease his worry.

Instead, the Force revealed feelings of darkness and premonition, increasing his sense that something very bad was about to happen. He came out of meditation even more worried than before. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, he opted to go to bed early, to be well rested for the mission.

He may as well have stayed up all night, for the rest that his nightmares permitted him to have.

**************

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I blame my professors. Don't get me started on my tale of woe concerning my alarm clock that decided not to wake me up on the morning of a test... or the professor who wrote a book that I can pick out spelling errors in... Gah. *headdesks***

**Oh, new poll on my profile, concerning a Skillet-based one-shot. Go check it out! (After you review this chapter, of course.) ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Nanashi and I love you guys!**

**Xaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: *dropkicks Yoda and takes back the Ring* Mwahahahaha! Finally, my One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges! YES! *is nerve-pinched by Spock, who runs off with the Ring* OI! Bloody Vulcan! Get back to your own fandom!**

**Spock, for some completely illogical reason, owns Star Wars. I don't. *grumbles***

***grovels before readers* I'm sorry! My excuses for not updating sooner are as follows and I quote: Firstly, the muse went on strike. Secondly, I've been working at a summer camp for the last two months. This chapter's actually been finished for about a month or so (I was in quarantine for a few days, I had time to work on this!), but the camp's Internet was such that I couldn't even open two windows without the computer crashing, much less upload/post a chapter. And thirdly, I've got college coming up soon, so updates will still be few and far between. Sorry!**

**Ren Ankh: Tsk, tsk, tsk. But I'll forgive you this time, LOL. Yes, I love stories where Qui-Gon survives- I'm still in denial of his death! *gasp* So THAT'S what really happened... The Killer Bunny scene makes so much more sense now! *eyes plot bunnies with a new suspicion* (And as a side note, I hate Anakin too. *grumbles* Bloody little brat...)**

**Charie: Well, it wasn't 'soon'... But it did come! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!**

**Now, if I still have any readers at all... Here we go with the next instalment of 'Castaway'! Enjoy!**

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Regardless of the anxieties Obi-Wan may have had about the mission ahead, he was never so grateful to get off a transport as he was when the spacecraft touched down on Malastarian soil. The flight from Coruscant to Malastare had taken several hours, all of which had been filled with tension between the three Jedi on board.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had come to an unspoken agreement to avoid each other as much as possible, to lessen the awkward encounters between them. The boy had spent the majority of the trip in the engine room, examining the mechanics of the ship. It had been the simmering tension between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon that had thickened the recycled air in the ship to the point where it almost physically pained the young Knight to breathe.

Despite their spoken decision to attempt to reconcile themselves with each other, any attempts between the two Jedi to settle their argument had resulted in angry words being exchanged. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in remembrance as a particularly vivid memory rose to the surface.

_How could you chose a slave boy that you found on some Force-forsaken planet over the Padawan you trained for years?_

_You know how strong he is in the Force! How could he be anyone but the Chosen One?_

_Master Yoda didn't think it was wise to train him-_

_Master Yoda is also nine hundred years old! He is still convinced that the Code must be followed to the letter. And you were ready to be Knighted anyway._

_Oh, so even if you hadn't found him, you would have put me to the side as soon as you could, just so you could be rid of me?_

_Obi-Wan, I didn't mean it like-_

_Then what DID you mean it to be like? Were you planning on tossing me aside like some refuse? I suppose it never occurred to you that I might actually have feelings that were hurt!_

_It hurt me to let you go, Obi-Wan._

_Really? Ha! From the way you acted with your new Chosen One apprentice, I never would have guessed!_

_Padaw-_

_Do NOT call me that. I am not your Padawan, as I imagine you're very grateful for!_

_Do not speak to me like that, Obi-Wan!_

"Obi-Wan?" The Knight was startled out of his dark musings by a slight pull on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Anakin hesitantly tugging at the sleeve of his cloak. "Master Qui-Gon wants to know if you know where the dignitaries are supposed to meet us." The small boy avoided eye contact with Obi-Wan and looked around, seeming to find the forest around the landing pad very interesting.

_Great. Now he's not speaking to me. It's not like I care though._ He ignored the slight twinge in his chest as he answered Anakin. "I had thought that your Master was taking care of that." He looked around, trying to see any figures through the fog that surrounded the landing pad.

"He said he did, but no one's here. He was wondering if you had heard of any changes to the meeting plans."

Obi-Wan frowned. That the planet representatives sent to welcome the Jedi weren't present was a disturbing twist. "Hold that thought, Anakin." He pulled out his datapad, scrolling through the mission details. "My last notes say that we were to meet them here at this time." He checked his com link. "And I've heard nothing otherwise."

Anakin shrugged. "That's weird. I wonder where everyone is." His eyes grew bigger as he looked around. "Maybe we're too late and there's already been a takeover and we're being watched by the rebels now!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. _Children and their over-active imaginations._ "Calm down, Anakin. They're probably just late, or forgot." He shrugged, feeling the planet's high gravity pull on his shoulders.

In truth, Obi-Wan actually didn't mind the little boy. The child's personality had been amusing to watch during the Naboo mission in his interactions with the various guards, pilots and politicians he'd met. Obi-Wan had no doubts that if the boy had been properly taken for Jedi training when he was a baby, he would have made a perfect Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan merely resented what Anakin had done to his standing in Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Or maybe they've- Really?" Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with something akin to hero-worship in his eyes. "Well, I guess you're right, Obi-Wan. Master Qui-Gon says you're really wise."

"I wouldn't be- Wait, what? Qui-Gon said that?"

The boy vigorously nodded. "Yeah, he said you're one of the best Jedi in the entire Order, and he thinks you're gonna be on the Council one day!" He paused, musing thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll be on the Council with you! That'd be really wizard, wouldn't it? I hope I'm as good as you when I get older!"

"Uh, yes, Anakin. Completely." Obi-Wan gave a distracted answer to the boy as he pondered the child's words. _Qui-Gon said that about me? Did he mean it, or was he just trying to be nice to my memory for Anakin's sake?_

Anakin kept chattering, oblivious to Obi-Wan's lack of attention. "And then I'm gonna learn every lightsabre method- Maybe Master Drallig will teach me. He's pretty wizard too. And then I'll learn to be a Jedi pilot like Knight Muln! He's your friend, isn't he- Obi-Wan?" The boy tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve again and pointed into the fog. "I... I thought I saw something!"

Obi-Wan forced his attention onto the present moment. "Where?" He strained his eyes, searching the dense fog for any sign of life. Unconsciously, one hand moved to push Anakin behind him as the other rested on his lightsabre hilt. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

Anakin looked around nervously. "I don't know where Master Qui-Gon is. I think he's still in the ship-" He gasped. "See? Did you see that move?"

"Calm down, Anakin. And yes, I saw something move. It's probably just the dignitaries." Obi-Wan moved forward a step, calling out into the fog. "Hello?"

The moving figure in the mist didn't answer Obi-Wan. Instead, it separated into several different distinct figures, all advancing on the Jedi ship.

"We are Jedi, sent from the Senate to negotiate a peace for you!" Obi-Wan backed up a step until he was next to Anakin. Dropping his voice, he muttered, "How fast can you run, Anakin? Could you get to the ramp into the ship quickly?"

Anakin hesitated. "It's on the other side of the ship. I can't get there very quickly."

Obi-Wan cursed under his breath. "Stay behind me then." He looked up in time to see one particularly tall, powerfully-built figure step out of the fog before him. It was a Dug, one of the planet's native species. Obi-Wan wondered at this- he knew that centuries earlier, the Dugs had been overrun by the Gran, who now held power over the planet. He had supposed that the Gran would send a representative to meet the Jedi.

The figure didn't answer Obi-Wan as its counterparts moved to encircle the Jedi. Obi-Wan attempted to communicate with the Dug again. "We are peacekeepers sent from the Senate. We mean you no harm. Will you take us to your leader?"

The Dug finally answered, its voice low and gravelly. "You wish to see our leader, Jedi? Then you will meet him." It raised one claw-like hand, pointing at Obi-Wan and Anakin. Immediately, the Dug's cohorts opened fire on the two humans.

Obi-Wan's lightsabre snapped to life in his hand as he started deflecting the bolts back to his attackers. "Anakin, stay behind me!" The ten-year-old needed no further encouragement to hide behind Obi-Wan, shielded from the bolts by the older Jedi's blade.

Yet the Force could only do so much to sustain the Knight's fight. A bolt slipped through Obi-Wan's defences, hitting him in the arm. He hissed in pain before switching his lightsabre to his left hand, still fighting on. He briefly wondered at the fuzzy, numb feeling in his arm before putting those thoughts out of his head for later.

A sudden weakness began to overtake Obi-Wan. His right arm was completely useless and tingling. To his horror, Obi-Wan realized that the bolts were tranquilizers. But it was too late for him to do anything. His lightsabre slipped from his limp hand to clatter on the ground beside him. Behind him, Obi-Wan heard Anakin cry out as the boy was struck with another tranquilizer bolt. But any concerns with the boy's safety faded into oblivion as a second bolt hit him in the chest.

The last thing he heard was the Dug leader saying to his followers, "Search the ship."

_Wait, Qui-Gon's on the ship... No, they can't..._ But then darkness overtook Obi-Wan's vision, and he knew no more.

**)()()()()()()()(**

**I really am sorry for the delay between chapters, and the short-ish update. But hey, at least I'm still alive and writing, right? Right? *crickets chirp* Aw, damn...**

**If I still have readers, review? Pretty please? *puppy-dog eyes***

**Thanks for reading!- Xaja**


End file.
